A Furry Problem
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: In need of learning a life lesson? So are these guys, just watch as they lose everything and get something in return - A Chibi Tai Leon production
1. Chapter 1

Right this is a Colab between me and Tai Ishtar, so enjoy I guess

Disclaimer: We don't own BeyBlade or any of it characters

* * *

It was a sunny summer's day in Japan and most children were spending their summer holidays like most children should. Though on this particular day, sixteen teens had been stuck in a stuffy BBA meeting room waiting for the head of the BBA, Stanley Dickenson, to arrive and explain the format for the next charity tournament that was to be held in the next month.

When he did arrive and the meeting began, the strain in the room from the different teams began to show through. While most of the teams had worked through some of their differences there was still a rivalry between them that couldn't be shaken.

Tala and Michael seemed to restart the Cold War within five minutes of the actual meeting starting with both disagreeing with whatever the other said. It didn't take long for the two the start throwing things at each other.

Lee was the first causality, getting hit in the side of his face with a balled up piece of paper which he returned to the warring duo and accidentally getting Raul bringing Julia into the fray. The stubborn Ginger haired girl began insulting the apologising raven neko, only to get an ear-full from Mariah.

While Ray tried to pry the pinkette off of the other girl, Mystel found refuge on top of the hanging lights only to be yelled at by the self-proclaimed manager of the BladeBreakers, Hilary.

Knowing that it wasn't going to end well Oliver, Raul and Max took to hiding under the table to avoid more cross fire as Tyson took up peace keeping role and Bryan called out encouragement. Bryan found himself lurched backward mid-sentence, his dark greens eyes clashing with the deep blue of Miguels; the blonde seeming to silently dare him to continue.

Kenny had taken to pulling his friend out of the crossfire as the American and Russian began to target each other with heavier projectiles and even more lethal insults.

Giving up on his attempts to calm the kids down, Mr Dickenson stood back and watched as the chaos continued, but it didn't last long.

"Enough." The word wasn't said overly too loud but the tone used made the room freeze and look at the glaring bluenette. "If you want to act like three year olds then that's fine, just don't do it here."

"But he started it!" Tala and Michael exclaimed at the same time.

The glare the received in reply made the duo sit down and look at the table guiltily.

"Thank you Kai, but I think that's enough for today." The elderly man sighed, watching as order was restored to the abused room. "You and all head back to your room's one and rest. We'll try again tomorrow. Good day."

With that the group left the room good naturedly, acting as if the last hour never happened.

"I will never get teenagers." He murmured running his eyes, when the door closed.

* * *

"Hey Tala, what the fuck was that about?" The stoic bluenette growled following his former red haired team-mate. The Lilac Russian following somewhat silently behind. "You shouldn't have provoked Michael like that!"

The red head snorted at that. "Come on Kai, he could handle a little teasing. Not to mention he started it."

"I don't care who started it!"

"Give it a rest Kai." Bryan finally spoke up. "When Tala's in this mood he'll argue that the sky is green and you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Well then, things need to fucking change and fast."

* * *

"Tala is an ass!"

"I know, Michael…"

"I mean really, Tala fucking Ivanov is and ass!"

"I got that already…"

"I mean, come on! Where does that asshole get off?"

"Well, it is your fault for rising to the bait." The blonde American laughed watching his riled dark blonde team-mate fume.

Sighing, Michael let his shoulders droop. "He's still an ass…"

* * *

"Well, that was a complete waste of time." The green Frenchmen sighed looking at his nails. "If we had known that it was going to turn out like that we could have sent Johnny."

"Well, its not like either of you did anything to stop the situation." The taller blader sighed looking back to the red head trailing behind. "Are you okay?"

The small red head nodded once. His eyes remaining fixed to the tiled ground. It had been a while since he had been separated from his sister and now he was with two strangers. '_Why couldn't I defend myself? Why did I let Julia do it? Why am I such a wimp?'_

Sighing again, Miguel lead the smaller two to their room. "We'll get some sleep. We'll feel better in the morning." He explained.

Nodding more to himself than to the blonde, Oliver watched the back of the other. He had seen him stand up to Bryan, and he had to say; he was sorta scared him.

How many other beybladers were stupid enough to go against the falcon?

* * *

"Well that was fun." Lee muttered sarcastically.

"What was fun?" A new voice inquired, shocking the trio.

"Brooklyn!" Mystel greeted with a large smile, before launching himself into the arms of the ginger blader.

"What are you doing here Brooklyn?" Ray asked trying to ignore the affectionate hug the duo were having. "Were you meant to be at the meeting too?"

"I was but when I was walking, I saw this injured bird and had to help it so I took it to the vet." The new arrival explained with a sad smile. "So what happened in the meeting?"

"What did you want to know; the war between Russia and America or the catfight with Julia and Mariah?" Lee asked as they continued down the hall again.

"Aww…and I missed that?"

"You have no idea." Ray muttered rubbing his temples.

* * *

"Tyson, you should be more careful if you're going to get involved in a fight like that." The computer kid urged having trouble keeping up with the world champions longer strides. "If I hadn't pulled you out of the way, that stapler would have hit you in the head."

"Oh, come on chief! It would take a lot more than a stapler to keep me down!" Tyson laughed.

"Yea but I don't think you can afford to lose any more brain cells."

"If I didn't try to stop it, who else would?" The taller asked turning serious for a second, as he stopped and turned to his friend.

"I guess that's fair." Kenny conceded before continuing down the hall.

"…Wait, did you just call me dumb?" He yelled to the retreating figure a minute later.

* * *

"Hey Julia?" The pinkette started getting the attention of the long haired girlwalking next to her. "No hard feelings right?"

"Of course not, Mariah!" Julia agreed with a smile. "Us girls have to stick together right?"

"Of course." The neko replied.

"It's not like it was our fault anyway." Hilary added with a sigh. "If those boys hadn't reacted the way that they did then none of this would have happened!"

"I agree." The other two smiled.

"Tomorrow, it's up to us to keep the boys out of trouble." Hilary added, rounding up her troops.

"Yea!" The two bladers cheered again, before giggling.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

Right that was the first chapter done by me ^^ Next will be Tai's which will be posted up in the next week or so. So review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! We back and this time with Tai's chapter!

Disclaimer: We own nothing ^_^

Key:

"talking"

_"Other talking"_

* * *

Mystel let out a yawn as he stretched; slipping out from beneath the soft covers of his bed. Slipping onto the floor to head to the bathroom, he let out a cry of surprise as he fell further than expected before hitting the ground with a soft thud. "Must've slept in the rafters again." He muttered, padding over to the bathroom door. Yawning once more he reached forward to turn the handle, eyes snapping open a minute later.

"The hell?" looking at both sides of the door, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as he was unable to find the handle, although he did realise the door looked a lot bigger. "What the hell is going on?" Looking up, he spotted the handle towering above him and frowned, a sense of panic setting in. 'Something's not right here!'

Running over to the full length mirror, which seemed to have moved several meters away, his eyes widened in shock as he gazed upon his reflection. _"THE HELL IS GOING ON!" _he howled, awakening not only the male he was sharing a room with but the rest of the beybladers in the tower.

"The hell was that?" Ray asked, sitting upright in bed and looking at the door with a frown.

"Not a damned clue; sounded like Mystel woke up in a bad way." Lee stated as he stretched, pausing mid action, a frown firmly fixed on his features. "Ray, do you feel…a little…weird?" the black haired male stated, looking over at his teammate.

"No, why?" the nekojin replied, turning to look at his teammate. An identical frown appeared on his fine features as he caught sight of the other before he finally realised that, in fact, he didn't feel completely normal. "What the hell?"

* * *

"Dammit! I finally get a chance to sleep in and someone has to wake me up!" Bryan grumbled, rolling over in his bed. "This is not fair, not in the least." His complaining was quiet in terms of his normal volume, but the other two Russians were used to the strangeness that accompanied the sleepy lavender haired male.

"You sleep in every day." Kai laughed, sitting upright and yawning. Jumping off the bed he realised something was seriously wrong. Not only was the floor further away but he wasn't standing…well, not normally anyway. "Tala, you always have a mirror nearby. Can you look into it?"

"What kind of moronic question is that?" the redhead frowned, shaking his head to sort his hair out a little. Sitting up he looked to the mirror near his bed, his concern growing as he realised something was definitely wrong. "I can look into it, but I'm not sure I'm actually seeing what I'm seeing."

"Would you two shut up? I'm trying to get back to sleep!" Bryan snapped, covering his eyes with one arm. He sat bolt upright a moment later, eyes wide as he looked at his redheaded teammate. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"I don't really think I want to know what Mystel's howling about." Miguel muttered, frowning as he sat up. "From the sound of things it isn't at all pleasant."

"It could be that he's just not used to whatever his roommate is doing; I've heard girls yell that before from Enrique's bedroom, but that's normally after a night out on the town drinking." The green haired Frenchman stated, yawning as he rolled over. "It's probably nothing to worry about."

The shy redhead who'd been occupying the bed between the blonde and Oliver was frowning, concern etched deep in his bright eyes. He'd look at both males while they were speaking and was more concerned about them than they appeared to be about themselves. "Are you guys…feeling…okay?" he asked quietly, letting out a yelp of surprise as he looked down at his hands.

"What's wrong…Raul…?" the tanned Spaniard asked, his blue eyes widened in realisation. "Oh…"

"What are you two…" Oliver didn't need to finish his question as he spotted the other two Europeans, the three sharing a glance before letting out yells of surprise simultaneously.

* * *

"Whoa, Max did you hear…Max?" the dark blonde American asked, looking over to the empty bed beside him. "Max? The hell are you?" the large American slipped from his bed, concern thoroughly etched on his face. The hyperactive blonde was never out of bed before him, never; even when Michael slept in Max was still asleep in the bed next to him. Now, nothing but a lump remained in the bed, probably the boy's shirt.

"Max? Where are you, Max?" Compelled to check that the blonde was definitely not there, he pulled the sheets back, frowning when he found not only the boy's shirt, but his boxers as well. 'Well, that's a little concerning.'

The lump in the shirt moved slightly making Michael jumping backwards. It stopped soon enough, the American waiting a moment before he moved back to the bed and leaned in for a closer look at the lump. Lifting up the top of the shirt he frowned at what he found. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"I thought the BBA didn't allow animals in their building?" Mariah questioned with a frown, having been awoken by a strange noise just moments earlier. "That's what they told me anyway; I couldn't bring my new kitten because they didn't allow animals, and yet they let some filthy mutt in." The pink haired girl complained, earning sighs from both her room mates.

"That was strange though." Hilary admitted, all three of the girls jumping as a similar noise came from the room next to them.

"That came from Raul's room!" Julia stated, jumping out of bed and darting out the door. "Raul! What's going on? Raul!"

* * *

"Aww, aren't you cute!" Brooklyn stated, smiling as he walked over to the small canine-like animal, picking him up. "You're absolutely adorable! How did you get in here?" The orange haired male purred with delight, scratching behind the foxes ears. The small animal was a tawny blonde colour, the very shade of Mystel's hair. "Hey Mystel, you have to check this out!"

Looking around the room he found it otherwise empty; the door to the room was still locked and the key sat on the table beside the door, the bathroom door was shut tight and there was no sign of the shower running. There was nothing to indicate that his blonde teammate had left the room at all. The small fox in his arms squirmed slightly, yapping at him for attention.

It was then that the beyblade prodigy noticed something incredibly unusual about the young fox. Though he had the typical long, bushy tail, four legs and fairly long fur, he wasn't the colour of any fox he'd ever seen before. The fur around his eyes made it appear as though he was wearing a mask, and the way the fur on his head spiked, along with his colouring, reminded the orange haired male even more of…

"Mystel? What happened to you?" the teen asked, his eyes wide with surprise. As the canine in his arms began yapping away, it confirmed his assumption; the fox _was_ Mystel.

_"Well, I'm not entirely sure. You see I woke up this way but I didn't feel any different until, well, I noticed that I don't look like myself. It's a bit of a worry really, why the hell am I a fox?" _the blue eyed canine yipped, cocking his head to one side as he noticed Brooklyn's frown. _"What's wrong?"_

"Mystel…I can't understand a word you're saying."

_"Oh…shit…"_

"Well, you're still adorable. I have to go show everyone!"

* * *

Grabbing the small yellow-blonde creature by the scruff of the neck and pulling it out from beneath Max's shirt, Michael frowned at it. "The fuck is a fox doing in my room?" the small yellow canine woke up with the disruption, yawning adorably before looking at the American, a cute little frown on his foxy features.

_"Michael why the hell did you wake me up? I was having a great dream and…why the hell are you so big?" _the small blonde, now even smaller, yipped, making the dark blonde teen frown in confusion.

"You look so much like Max it's not funny, wait until I show you to him!" he stated happily, frowning as the fox started yipping and making a high-pitched bark-like sound, his head cocked to one side.

_"What do you mean show me to Max? I am Max! How can you not tell it's me? I'm…hanging mid-air by the scruff of my neck which you're holding…with a really big poofy tail…then hell happened last night?"_

Cradling the fox in his arms, the American walked over and unlocked the door, heading out to see if any of the other bladers had seen his young blonde teammate. "I wonder where Max went?"

* * *

"Raul! Raul can you hear me?" Julia was getting frantic, her younger brother wasn't answering the door and she'd heard some sort of canine howling from behind the door. Gentle barks could be heard from inside, but they did nothing to alleviate her fears.

Inside the room the three Europeans were trying to work out a way to get the key to their door under said object and outside, which would allow the girls to get them out of their room. It might also freak the trio out, but the boys weren't worried about that; they were more concerned with trying to figure out how to walk.

_"So, I have the key next to my bed, if I can get it I'll throw it the best I can onto your bed Raul, and you can slide it under the door." _Miguel decided, earning nods from both of the younger males.

_"But first we all need to figure out how to walk?" _Oliver suggested, his fluffy green and white fur standing out on the sheets as much as Raul's bright red fur did.

_"That sounds like it'll be a lot of trouble. How did this happen anyway?" _the red haired teen muttered, earning nods from his two fellow Europeans. Julia was becoming more and more frantic with each passing second, and twice as much when he called out to try and reassure her.

_"Right, here it goes!" _the Spaniard stated, standing shakily and moving his paws forward slowly, shuffling toward the bedside table. "_Hey, this isn't too bad!" _the blonde exclaimed, falling flat onto his stomach a moment later. _"Or maybe it is…"_

It took longer than it probably should have to retrieve the key, but one the normally tanned blonde had the ring in his mouth, he attempted to throw it to the red-furred fox on the bed by the door. It landed on the floor next to the furniture, which was a little bit of an advantage.

_"Right, my turn…"_

* * *

_"Anyone out there? Hello? Come on, we can't open the damned door!" _Lee yelled in frustration, flopping onto one side by the door. He and Ray had managed to get their key to the door, but the black-haired duo was holding on to it until they heard someone familiar outside who could let them out.

_"Give it a rest Lee; we can't hear anyone out there so what makes you think your yelling is helping any?" _the other fox stated pushing the key slightly closer to the door.

_"Well at least I'm trying something Ray!" _Lee snarled back, returning to his yelling in hopes of attracting some attention.

_"Ray? Lee? Is that you?"_ Mystel replied, though from what the two dark foxes could tell he was quite a bit higher up.

Just down the hall from the room the White Tigers X males had claimed as their own, Brooklyn was carrying Mystel in his arms, his steps stopping as the fox began to bark at the door before them. The blonde canine soon began to squirm for freedom and ran over to the door, barking at it. As he approached the orange haired male realised there was more than one making those noises.

_"Are you guys okay?"_

_"We're fine, except we're trapped in our room!" _Lee called back, pawing at the side of the door.

_"We have the key but we can't exactly use it, and neither can you." _Ray added, sighing lightly.

_"We can't but Brooklyn can! He's just behind me." _The Egyptian replied, turning to look at the orange haired male. He was glad to see that he'd finally caught up and turned back to the door. _"Slide it through and he should let you out. I'll bite him if he doesn't."_

Sure enough the orange haired man saw the key as it came out from beneath the door. Stooping to pick it up, he glanced at his blonde teammate and then the door. "This is…Ray and Lee's room, isn't it?" Earning a nod from the canine he straightened and unlocked the door, freeing the two trapped males.

_"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" _the two black furred foxes barked in union, earning a frown from Brooklyn.

_"He can't understand us…" _Mystel informed them, making both neko-jins freeze mid celebration.

_"Fuck."_

* * *

_"This is all your fault!"_

_"My fault? How the fuck is this my fault? I'm not the one who just had to bait the American into an argument!" _Kai snarled back at his red-haired teammate. The trio of Russians had managed to conquer walking after a few trial and error phases, however they had a serious problem; the door was locked and the key was on a table next to it.

Crouched at the end of his bed, which happened to be closest to the door, was Bryan, who was about to attempt a jump from one piece of furniture to the other to retrieve the item. _"He's right; if it's anyone's fault its yours, Tala. You're the one with a dog for a bitbeast and what the fuck are we? Dogs!" _Launching himself from the bed he managed to catch the edge of the table, his back paws hanging beneath him and flailing wildly as he tried to pull himself up.

_"Wolborg is not a dog, he's a wolf." _The redhead stated indignantly, rolling his icy blue eyes. "_And we're not wolves either! I think we're foxes."_

_"They're all still canines." _ Kai countered, watching Bryan as his back paws finally caught on the drawer and the lavender furred pup pushed himself up onto the table.

With a thud he knocked the key to the ground, looking down after it. _"Well regardless of what the hell we are, we're still stuck in this damned room until someone we know comes past and unlocks it."_

_"I still stick by my statement; this is Kai's fault." _The red fox stated, jumping down from his bed and heading over to the door.

_"It's your fucking fault Tala!" _Kai snarled, growling as he launched himself off his own bed and into the slightly larger canine. They collided with the door with a small thud, growling at one another.

_"Kai? Is that you?" _Max's cheerful voice came from the other side of the door, he and Michael walking past the Russian's room as the older American 'searched for Max'. The blonde pup began to struggle wildly against his teammates grip, forcing him to stop and put the hyperactive blonde down. He instantly ran over to the door, pawing at it. _"What's going on?"_

_"Not a lot. We're stuck in here and can't get out." _Bryan replied, glaring down at his teammates. _"We have the key by the door but none of us can unlock it."_

"What's wrong little guy? Is your family in there?" Michael asked, making all four of the now canine males freeze for a moment.

_"He hasn't realised it's you?" _Tala questioned, already inwardly laughing.

_"No and I don't think he can understand us; slide the key under and I'll see if I can get him to unlock the door." _The blonde barked back. The still confused Michael stood next to him trying the handle to see if the room was locked. The key slid out from beneath the door, Max grabbing the bottom of the American's pants in his teeth and tugging gently to get his attention. Pawing the key, he was glad Michael understood at least a little and unlocked the door, swinging it open.

Tala and Kai shot out in an instant, glad to be free of the confines of their room. Bryan, however, was still trapped on the table, unsure of jumping down. The small blonde fox entered the room and looked around for the Russian, only spotting him once the male called out.

_"Max! I'm up here! It's too high to jump down!" _ The lavender furred male informed him, making the blonde think seriously. It only took a moment for the blonde to bark, grabbing Michael's attention one more. Whimpering and whining, he did everything cute he could think of to bring the male over and allow Bryan to catch his attention.

"What's wrong boy? Why are you…?" his attention fell on the trapped Russian, who let out a small whimpering noise as he looked down, crouched flat against the wooden top. "Oh, is your friend stuck?" gently picking up the Russian he placed Bryan on the floor, watching as both foxes headed out into the hall and towards the rooms of the other bladers. "Ah well, maybe they know where Max is."

* * *

With Brooklyn escorting Mystel, Rai and Lee down the hall and Michael following Bryan, Kai, Tala and his 'lost' teammate Max, they were bound to attract some awkward attention. In theory anyway; in reality the building was deserted save for the bladers.

The two groups soon caught sight of one another, the foxes rushing into one large pack near the junction in the hallway that led to the rooms of the still missing bladers. "Ah, so Max, Bryan, Kai and Tala are foxes as well? How interesting." The orange haired male stated, making the dark blonde male frown.

"What do you mean they're foxes as well?" Michael asked, looking at the small canine like group; the news finally dawning on him. Max wasn't missing, he was just smaller and furrier and no longer able to speak English. It made perfect sense…sort of…

All seven of the foxes suddenly stopped their chattering, looking down the hall toward the rooms of the BBA team, the girls and the Europeans. The two males shared a look before following the small pack down the hall, catching sight of the girls gathered around the European's door, Julia clearly in a panic.

"Raul! Miguel! Oliver? Come on, open the door!" she called, still panicking.

_"Finally got this walking thing sorted!" _Raul stated triumphantly, dragging the key over to the door.

_"Raul? Is that you? Are you guys stuck as foxes too?" _Mystel asked curiously, squeezing past the girls to reach the door. The door of the room to the other side swung open, Kenny and Tyson finally joining the group.

_"Mystel? Is that you? How many of us are this fox things?" _Miguel questioned, having joined the redhead at the door.

_"Including you three? That'd be a total of ten." _Ray stated, the blonde at the door.

_"Well that's interesting; can you make sure someone who can open a door gets it and lets us out? Julia's probably going to freak out once she gets in so you may want to move." _Raul stated, pushing the key under the door. Mystel caught it under his paw and dragged it out further before all seven foxes in their mixture of colours darted clear of the door, Julia snatching the key and flinging the door open.

"Raul? Oliver? Miguel? Where are you guys?" the fiery haired girl questioned, her concern growing at the sight of the empty room.

"Oh wow, and I thought Mystie was cute!" Brooklyn grinned happily, looking at the trio, or more specifically, Oliver and Raul. "Oliver, Raul, you two are adorable!"

The eyes of the remaining teens went wide at Brookyln's comment, Julia looking down at the small two-coloured red fox before her. "Ra…Raul?"

* * *

Right, from that I decided that I hated Tai and lines. So while I get over my fear of them...review please. Make Tai feel more loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Right so its my turn again. If you havent guessed, me and Tai are going to do chapters like this; Even for Tai and Odd for me.

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

* * *

"Wait…you're trying to tell us that these, um…foxes used to be people?" Hilary asked Brooklyn as Julia fussed over the small red animal now identified as her younger twin. "I mean that's not possible, is it?"

"I don't think so." The Bladebrakers bespectacled genius answered as he opened his ever present laptop. "But seeing as we're always running into something strange like this, it's not all that surprising."

"Aw come on chief!" The world champion protested, sloppily picking up the slate coloured fox and holding it tightly to his chest, slowly squeezing the air from the poor animal's lungs. "You can't expect me to believe that this tiny thing is one of our friends?"

As the blunette chuckled and jostled the small creature around, said creature was yelping out his own demands. _'Tyson, let go. Tyson, you moron, let go. Tyson, I'm going to bite you!'_

Never one to back down from his promises, Kai opened his fanged mouth and swiftly sunk his canines into the soft, exposed flesh of the younger boy's wrist. A prompt yelp of pain followed as the owner of the now red wrist let Kai go.

With cat-like grace that shouldn't really belong to a fox, Kai landed on the floor. The only lavender furred fox coming to his side in an instant and placing himself as a growling barrier between the two team mates.

"I assure you Tyson, that they are who I claim them to be." Brooklyn said with a smile, watching as Tyson danced around the hallway, waving his hand around and yelling about how 'that evil beast' bit him. "And that 'beast' you're talking about is actually Kai."

"Wait, so Kai too?" Mariah asked astonished. "Who else?"

"Well, you already know that those three are Mystie, Oliver and Raul." The orange haired prodigy answered indicating to the three as he spoke. "And Kai of course." He added smirking at the bewildered champion. "But there are Max, Miguel, Lee, Ray, Bryan and Tala."

"You can tell?" Michael asked scratching his head through his trademark baseball cap.

"Does that mean you can tell what their saying?" Julia asked, nearing hysterics. Her only family was now a dog! "Please, tell me that he's alright! Raul, I'll find a way to fix you! Don't worry, I'll save you!"

'That's not what I want though…' The small red head thought mournfully as his elder sister hugged his canine body close to her chest, struggling against the forceful hold she had on him.

"I can't tell what they're saying." Brooklyn answered watching as Raul was fawned over by his sister. "But I can tell who they are, just by looking at them. It's not like it's hard to tell."

Finally, the small red head broke away from Julia and hid behind the legs of another red head.

_"Kid, you do realise who you're hiding behind, right?"_ The Russian mused turning to face the smaller, whimpering form.

_"Anyone's better than that." _The younger replied sulkily, curling around to hide in his own tail. _"I don't want her to try and help."_

Tala remained silent at this before sitting next to the younger and draping his tail around his smaller frame. _"She is your sister; you should know that she's only trying to help. You have no idea what some people will do to get that."_

_"I never knew you could be so deep, Tala." _Miguel snorted, watching the red haired duo from the door frame.

The only response the Spaniard got was a small growl.

"My, what's going on in here?" The familiar voice asked jolting the teens and the animals from the world that they had created. "And why are there oddly coloured foxes here?"

"Mr D! Hiro!" Kenny answered, his shocked expression hidden behind his large glasses and long fringe. "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed of the trouble you all caused here yesterday." The older Granger answered, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes down on to the teens. "Though it still doesn't explain your four legged friends."

"Um, about that…" Tyson started scratching the back of his head.

"They're actually Bladers just like us!" Brooklyn added in with a smile, before introducing the ten to the older men.

"You expect us to believe that these boys have been turned into foxes?" The chairman for the BBA asked, looking a little faint. "My you boys never failed to find trouble, do you?"

"We're sorry Mr Dickenson." Hilary murmured. "You wouldn't know how to fix this would you?"

"The only thing powerful enough to have done something like this is a bit beast." Hiro answered, scanning the ten foxes. "If they did do this to them then there must be a reason for it. A bit beast wouldn't exhaust this much energy on a change like this unless it was absolutely necessary."

_"Look at the Granger trying to act smart." _Bryan snorted, earning a smirk from his leader and a glare from the slate fox sitting down beside him.

_"If Hiro is right,"_ Oliver started looking at the group of bladers in the same trouble as him. _"Then, we could be stuck like this until we figure out how to change back."_

_"Can't we just ask our bit beasts to change us back?"_ The blonde American asked worriedly. _"I mean couldn't they just tell us what we have to do to change back?"_

_"I don't think it's going to be that easy, Maxy." _The Blade breakers neko responded. _"I haven't felt my connection with Drigger since last night."_

_"That means that we could be stuck as these filthy canines for good!" _Lee added in a panicked tone.

_"See 'canines'," _Bryan grumbled, turning to glare at his captain. _"It is your fault Tala."_

_"For the last fucking time, Wolborg is a wolf, not a fox!"_

"What are we going to do with them?" Julia asked dejected watching as her little brother took comfort from the Blitzkerg captain.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to let them out of the building." The man sighed. "It could be disastrous if this was leaked.

"The only choice we have is for you lot to stay here and help look after your friends until they fix whatever they need to fix. Hiro, I'm leaving you in charge. If you need anything I will make sure that I get trusted people in to help."

"Of course." The elder Granger answered, with a nod.

Giving his own nod, he turned to the teens. "I will block off this floor, the training room and the dining room. Until such time as this mess is sorted, no one other than you and your teammates will be allowed access."

"Does that mean that the others are allowed to come in too? But they weren't here when this happen." Mariah asked, looking confused. "Wouldn't that just make things easier to get loose?"

"While that may be the case, they are still affected by this. While these ten boys are now foxes, they are still classed as members of their respective teams and, for that reason, those teams should be informed." Seeing logic in the man's words the teens remained silent. "Now if that is all, I have work that needs to be taken care of. Good day."

_"That means that the only one that's going to try and stop us from doing what we want is that Granger."_ The Russian smirked standing and giving a cat-like stretch as the old chairman left.

_"Tala! Whatever you're planning, forget about it. I'm not risking you doing whatever when my humanity's on the line."_ Kai snarled as his best friend.

_"Come on Kai; give me more credit than that." _He answered, trotting past the group to start down the hallway.

_"The problem is that I give you too much credit…"_ Kai sighed, chasing the red head. The other Russian following closely behind them.

_"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Max sighed watching three quarters of the Blitzkerg Boys disappear around a corner.

_"What are we going to do now?"_ Raul asked looking over to the older boys.

_"Explore!"_ Mystel answered, bounding in the opposite direction. Shrugging at each other, the rest followed. No point in waiting here when they had free range of most of the building.

"So what we need to do is make sure that at least one of us has an eye on these guys at all times." The eldest of the group commanded the small group of teens before him, oblivious of the slowly wanning number of foxes. "Is that clear?"

"Yea…about that…um, bro I think they got the jump on us." The champ said with a sheepish grin.

Finding that his little brother was right, the coach swore. 'Five minutes and I lose them. That has to be a record.' "Split up and look for them. Meet in the training room in an hour.

"Michael and Hilary, go check the dining room. Don't forget the kitchen as well. Julia, Mariah and Brooklyn, you look in the training room. Kenny and Tyson look around the halls; the doors are closed so they shouldn't be in any of the room.

"If you need anything, I'll be making sure they haven't escaped the area. I'll see you in an hour."

They were the size of normal house cats…how hard could it be?

* * *

R&R

_"I'm hungry."_ Max complained following the greens and red foxes down the long straight hall. _"Are you really sure that we're going the right way?"_

_"Did you realise that you're starting to sound like Tyson?" _The Frenchman laughed, leading the trio. _"And yes, I'm sure. I have been here before you know."_

_"Well it's not my fault we skipped breakfast." _The blonde grumbled. _"And I bet Raul's hungry too."_

_"Yea." _ The red head managed as he wondered why many of the others found this state so unpleasing. So far he had seen no downsides…well the height was sort of a problem, but the freedom and everything was worth the trade-off.

* * *

Ray, Lee and Miguel followed the bouncy blonde as he disappeared down the hall. They had no idea where the blonde thought he was going but knew better just to follow and make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

_"Do either of you know where he's going?"_ Miguel asked the two nekos after a few minutes of walking.

_"I'm pretty sure that this is the way to the training rooms." _Ray answered as his team-mate shook his dark head.

_"Why would he be going there? It's not like we can train or anything there." _ Lee grumbled, before shouting as the blonde took off at a sprint towards an open door.

A resounding 'wow' from the room made the group rush towards the blonde who released their own 'wow's.

* * *

_"Tala, what the hell are you doing?"_ Kai asked glaring at the red head attempting to reach the lever that held the door to the outside world closed.

_"I want out." _He answered plainly, jumping once more for the handle. _"I don't like being kept locked up."_

_"You're not the only one."_ Bryan grumbled, watching a distance away from the younger duo.

It had been the same for years; one would plan to do something stupid and the other would try to talk the first out of it. Just lately, Tala was acting more stupid than usual.

_"What's with you, Tala? Why are you doing this?"_ Kai demanded, with a growl. _"Is it because I'm with Bryan or is it something else?"_

_"It has nothing to do with you or Bryan, Kai so back off." _He wasn't lying. It had nothing to do with his friends/teammates being in a relationship but…he really wished that he could tell them what was wrong.

Deciding that this was going to be his last attempt at the door, the red head made a running jump at the door and found his front paws grappling at the metal.

With a small click, the door clicked open and swung forward a little as he fell to the floor. _"So, you guys coming?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Right this is chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

"Are you sure you know the way to the training room?" Julia was becoming more and more impatient with Mariah as the pink haired girl looked around uncertainly, as she had done at every corner thus far.

"Positive. Ray and Lee showed me around a couple of days ago. I think it's this way." The pinkette stated, heading off in one direction. Behind the older of the Spanish twins dawdled Brooklyn, who seemed not the least bit concerned by their lack of progress. Turning to the orange haired male, Julia let out a sigh.

"Brooklyn, do you think she really knows where she's going?"

"No, but this way of exploring is fun. Lighten up a little; we'll get there eventually."

Infuriated by the prodigy's carefree attitude she let out a growl and stormed after Mariah, muttering under her breath about males being completely useless.

* * *

'Front door is locked, access to the upper floors is limited, lower floors access is restricted currently to only the dining room and training room.' Hiro mentally checked, eyes scanning the relevant security cameras for any sign the outer limits had been breached. 'Only one left to check is the side door into the…street…'

His eyes widened at the sight on the monitor before him; the door was open a fraction, barely noticeable but more than enough for any of the foxes to sneak out. "Shit." The blue haired man stood and darted out of the room, heading straight for the exit. With any luck, he reasoned, he'd be able to locate the escapees soon.

* * *

"_So… this is the kitchen?" _Max questioned, looking around the enormous room. Oliver and Raul had already jumped up onto the bench, the Frenchman looking around the cupboards and benches for what he wanted.

"_Indeed. Since they rebuilt the building I've only had the chance to look through this place once, and they wouldn't let me cook anything." _The green furred European stated, stopping briefly to drag a container of something from one of the cupboards. _"Now get up here Max and help us find things!"_

"_I think I found the sugar!" _Raul called from a distant bench, followed by a soft thud as the fox knocked the container over. Licking up a few of the crystals he jumped back onto the bench, grinning happily. _"Definitely the sugar."_

"_What are we making anyway?" _the American blonde questioned, looking over what was around him.

"_Pancakes. The main thing we need to find out here is the flour; the eggs and milk might be a challenge since they're in the fridge, but I think we'll manage."_

* * *

"I don't see why we get the boring job of checking the rooms and hallway!" Tyson complained, following Kenny down the hallways that surrounded their rooms.

"Because if your brother sent us to the kitchen you'd want to eat, if he sent us to the training room you'd want to train instead of looking for our missing friends!" Kenny reasoned, the bespectacled brunette opening the doors to both the African and Chinese bladers rooms. "Just check Mystel and Brooklyn's room while I check Ray and Lee's."

* * *

"_Why does everything look so much more…"_

"_Impressive? I think it's because we're smaller Mystel." _Ray reasoned, though his wide amber eyes told a different story. Trampolines, jump ropes and treadmills surrounded a series of beystadiums, all of which looked nicely waxed.

"_Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"_ the blonde Spaniard questioned, turning to his cohorts.

"_Line up the trampolines and bounce into the beydishes and see how fast we can slide?" _his fellow blonde suggested, earning a wicked grin from Lee.

"_You read my mind. Let's go!" _Lee called, bounding into the room. His three companions followed him happily into the room, each of them pairing up and grabbing a rope between them to tow the trampolines into lines around the beydishes.

"_You know, this would be more fun if we had music to go with it." _Ray pondered aloud, earns sounds of agreement from the trio.

"_Less talk, more bounce!" _the Egyptian blonde shouted, taking a running leap at the first trampoline. As he flew into the air the remaining foxes let out barks of encouragement before lining up to do the same, the golden canine slipping easily on the surface of the dish. _"Woo!"_

* * *

"I don't see why we're the ones who have to check the kitchen. Couldn't he have sent another group?" Michael complained as he and Hilary headed down the stairs toward the dining area, the girl with him having decided that it would be better for him to get some physical exercise.

"You're kidding, right? Tyson would eat everything in sight in the kitchen, Mariah and Julia would resent being sent to the kitchen and Hiro has to check the building is locked down completely. Now stop whining and start moving. If you'd stopped your complaining we would've been there already." The brunette snapped, already ahead of the male by more than five sets of stairs.

"Fine; it's not like any of them would've made it down there before us anyway. They've got tiny little legs so there's no way they've made it down there already." The dark blonde male stated confidently, ignoring the unimpressed scoff that escaped Hilary.

"They took off a while ago and, considering we haven't come across any of them since then, I'd say they're faster than you think Michael." The brunette countered, turning to look at him. "Or did you forget just who we're chasing?"

* * *

Outside the BBA building meanwhile, a mischievous trio of Russian foxes were pondering where to go. Being below the knee-height of the average person made the escape more dangerous, however the group were determined to cause trouble for Hiro, or rather, Tala was.

"_I vote we invade the nearest café or bakery." _Bryan stated, scratching behind his ear with a back paw. _"It's bad enough that you woke me up, but we're fucking dogs now and I can't make toast." _The lavender furred fox complained, pausing mid scratch to sniff the air. _"Smells like there's something good nearby."_

Both his teammates sniffed the air a little, looking at the lavender furred male. _"You're right, that does smell good. Getting there will still be a problem; I think it's on the other side of the road." _The slate furred canine stated.

"_Who cares where it is, it's away from here and they have food, lets go!" _their captain stated, already bounding out of the alleyway. Being the size of house cats was definitely an advantage in some ways, allowing the trio to dodge any foot traffic around them. Or rather, it would've if it wasn't so early; as it stood the street was almost deserted.

"_I can't believe you two!" _Kai shouted, chasing after his teammates. _"Our humanity is at stake and you want to break into a bakery to steal breakfast?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Pretty much. Now hurry up or we'll leave you behind."_ Tala called as he approached the nearest traffic light. Jumping, he took a swipe at the button, growling when he missed it. Trying again, he took a running leap and swiped both paws at the button, letting out a triumphant cry as the sign opposite lit up.

A yelp of surprise reached his ears as the red-furred fox turned to see a familiar blunette towering over Bryan, his hand on the scruff of the male's neck. "You three aren't getting away." Brining the canine into his arms,

Next to the male's foot stood a silently stunned Kai, his fur puffed up as he growled as viciously as he could at the male. Hiro had other ideas however, leaning towards the slate-furred fox. The male let out a yelp of surprise as Bryan managed to sink his small fangs into the tender flesh of the blunette's arm.

"_Kai! Tala! Run for it!" _his lavender haired teammate called as he struggled in the older male's arms, desperate to keep free of their soon to be enforced prison. Doing as he'd suggested the duo scampered off down the street, their plans to invade a bakery now in jeopardy.

"Dammit!" the blue haired man cursed, watching as the duo disappeared out of sight. "You three will all pay for this later." Grabbing the lavender fox by the pale scruff around his neck, he headed back to the BBA building and dropped the canine in the door, shutting it tight. "Now where the hell did those two go?"

Inside however, Bryan was already making a bee-line for the training room. Some of the others were likely to be there already, and there were countless ways of causing trouble in the enormous room.

* * *

"_I found the flour!" _Max called, disappearing down the side of a rather large container. It began shuffling forward slowly as the blonde pushed it toward the edge so his French companion could open it and get access. With a thud it hit the floor, a loud clatter following as several cooking utensils were disturbed by the jolt.

The green furred fox jumped down to land beside the blonde, both looking at the last lid to hold their ingredients captive. _"Raul! Get out of the sugar and get over here, I think this'll take all three of us."_

The timid teen could be heard grumbling briefly before he appeared, small white crystals stuck to most of his fur. _"You two should try doing that, it's great!"_

"_Once we have the flour open we'll need to, now get up here and help me open it." _Oliver stated, walking slowly on the curved edge of the container. It only took a moment for the trio to remove the lid, Max disappeared inside the container, letting out an unintentional bark of excitement which echoed through the cylinder.

"_Woo hoo!" _the hyperactive blonde yelled, followed by a puff of smoke as he dove into the flour, digging a small hole. _"Come on guys, you gotta try this!"_

Their curiosity got the better of them and the Americans companions jumped down, looking curiously into the container. The blonde appeared to have vanished; sharing a look of confusion both Oliver and Raul ventured closer toward the white powder.

Without warning a puff of dust came up and tackled them, staining parts of Raul's deep red fur white with the powder. The younger of the Spanish twins grinned playfully as he pounced back, both foxes rolling into the white powder. _"Come on Ollie!" _Max called, flicking a pawful of flour toward the male. _"I'm sure you'll be able to hide better than us!"_

Sighing in defeat, the Frenchman let out a laugh and bounded in to join them, all three getting thoroughly covered in the soft white powder, laughing and burrowing into the ingredient. It didn't take long before they were racing around the kitchen playfully, scattering flour, sugar and other assorted cooking ingredients over every surface.

It didn't take long for Max to decide that making a pile of flour on the floor and diving into it off the bench was a good idea, all three digging it out and jumping onto the bench. They froze before any of them could jump, voices reaching their sensitive ears.

"I'm sure I heard _something_ in the kitchen Michael; we need to check it out." Hilary's stern voice made the fox trio share a glance. They were about to be caught.

"And I've already told you there's no way the three of them could get past that heavy door!" the American countered. Max seemed to shrug at the idea of being caught.

"_Bonzai!" _the blonde howled with delight as he jumped from the bench, a cloud of flour splashing into the air as he landed.

"_We'll be in trouble anyway Ollie, we may as well." _Raul shrugged, letting out a howl of delight as he too jumped off the bench.

"_I suppose, if you can't beat them…wahoo!" _the Frenchman called, following the other two off the bench and into the flour.

"I definitely heard something that time. Now go and check it out!" the brunette's voice was coming from just beyond the door, but it seemed none of the adorable trio noticed; all three were busy rolling around in the pile on the floor.

The door creaked open and the trio of now white looked at it; Max laying on his back, Raul sitting upright and Oliver behind him preparing to pounce the redhead.

"Ah…shit..."

"What? What's wrong? What's in there?" Hilary's commanding voice forced the American into the room, her jaw dropping at the sight. It looked like a kitchen-style battle had taken place; spices, sugar and flour covering most surfaces, with three foxes in the middle of the room. "What the hell have you three done? Look at this mess! It'll take all morning to clean this up!" she snapped glaring at the canines.

"_You think looking as cute as we can will get us out of trouble?" _Max asked quietly, rolling over and shrinking back from the enraged woman.

"_Can't hurt to try it." _Oliver agreed, already edged back against the bench.

Raul moved in beside the other two as they feared for their lives. _"I don't think we could make things much worse for ourselves."_

All in agreement on their plan, they huddled together, crouching low as they looked up sadly, making their eyes as wide as possible as they whimpered in fear. It seemed to have the desired effect…well, sort of.

"I'm sorry guys she didn't mean it, honest!" Michael yelled, rushing over and gathering the trio into his arms. "We'll get you all cleaned up and find someone to take care of the kitchen, just please stop being so sad! She didn't mean it!"

"You sook Michael! They're not scared or sad, they're just manipulating you. Put them down and help me clean!" the brunette snapped, glaring at the group of males. A whimper from one of the trio of foxes argued otherwise, the American giving in.

"Sorry Hilary but they need my protection from you. Come on guys, I'll get you cleaned up." The burly American promised, edging past the furious woman to get out of the room

"_Well, that went better than expected."_

* * *

"_Hey, Ray, do those treadmills remind you of anything?" _Miguel questioned the nekojin captain, glancing over toward the machines as he reached the peak of his slide. Beside him in another Beydish the aforementioned male looked in the same direction, frowning slightly.

"_Yes, but we'd need music for it to be more fun." _The black haired blader sighed, dropping back into the dish and sliding out.

"_You guys want music? I can give you music! Mix master Bryan is in the house!" _the lavender furred Russian announced, the quartet of bladers looking toward the door where the normally vicious male now stood.

"_I thought you'd gone on an escape with Tala and Kai?" _Mystel questioned, frowning at the male as he landed in the dish. His head appeared up over the side as around him the remaining three also fell and stopped sliding, Lee opting to jump from his beydish and head over to the treadmills.

"_I did. Hiro caught found us and caught me, threw me inside and shut the door. While the cat's away however, these foxes can play." _

As the entire group headed over to the treadmills, a look of confusion appeared on Lee's face. _"To be honest I have no idea what you guys are planning."_

"_Oh right, I suppose you've never seen the music video we're all thinking about." _Mystel chimed from mid-air. He'd taken to bouncing up and down on one of the trampolines, watching the rest of the group from above. _"Bryan should be able to find it for you once he gets into the office with the surround sound system controls."_

Nodding, the Russian eyed the door warily before looking around for something to stand on. _"Help me drag one of those trampolines over to the door so we can get in; we can all watch the movie and then I'll start blasting some music."_

It took mere moments for the quintet to move one of the objects over, the bouncy blonde given the honour of opening the door. He remained bouncing on the trampoline as the remainder of the group headed into the office, all four jumping onto the desk. Mystel let out a laugh at the sight, making both of the black furred males turn and frown at him.

"_It looks so weird; there's four foxes sitting at a computer!" _the Egyptian laughed, making Ray roll his eyes and jump down, leaving half of each fur pair on the desk.

Jumping onto the trampoline, Ray swiped at the blonde. _"You're the weird one; what sort of fox bounces on a trampoline?"_

Bryan was struggling with typing in the addresses to the sites he wanted, taking twice the normal time to find the video of Ok Go performing Here It Goes Again on treadmills. Luckily the Spaniard nearby was happy enough working the mouse, the duo working together to finally get it up on the screen.

The chinese blader watched with eyes wide, taking in the sheer randomness of the video while Bryan and Miguel opted to join the remaining two on the trampoline to bounce for a while, discussing how they were going to do it.

As the song finished the room fell silent, the quartet watching the neko-jin for any sort of reaction. _"Let's do it!" _Lee yelled, receiving cheers of agreement from the rest of the beybladers as the two blondes and black haired males all headed out into the training room once more.

Utilising a trampoline to reach the controls for the machines, they shared triumphant grins as they turned each on to the same setting, Ray musing at the idea briefly. _"I've come in here countless times for practise and not once has this entered my mind."_

"_Probably because you've been with Kai and everyone else for training." _Mystel purred, jumping onto the floor.

"_Everyone ready? This might be loud but I don't give a fuck!" _Bryan called from the office, earning small laughs from the group. Sure enough it was loud, and the foxes began bouncing along on the treadmills with the song, laughing as they did so.

* * *

"There you are!" Hiro growled, having finally caught up with one of the two escaped Russian beybladers. Kai was nowhere to be seen, but he finally had their ringleader, Tala, cornered. "You're coming back inside, now."

"_The fuck I am!" _the readhead snarled back, his fur bristling as he growled at the older male, baring his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kai, preparing to pounce on the male's leg and bite him to help the captain escape.

Sure enough the slate haired teen did just that, sinking his teeth into Hiro's leg through the material of his pants. "The hell? Kai let go!" he growled, reaching down to grab the fox. The ruby eyed male let go and snapped at the hand, growling to take his attention from Tala.

Realising what the younger teen was up to, Tala went quiet and snuck out of the alleyway past their assigned babysitter, making it down the street before he heard a yelp from his abandoned teammate. "Dammit Kai! You know it'll be bad for everyone involved if the press gets wind of this! Why the hell did you bite me?"

"_To help Tala escape moron. That and I thought you and your little brother might like a nice pair of matching scars."_ The two-toned fox yipped in reply, smirking. Carried from the alleyway by the scruff of his neck, he found the older Granger sibling looking around as they walked, clearly still searching for the redhead. Reaching the BBA building once more without a sign of the fox, he sighed before opening the door and dropping the fox inside, locking the door as he shut it.

'Where the hell are you, Tala?'

* * *

chibi: Right thats that for this week, any last words Tai?

Tai: review if you love us


	5. Chapter 5

Instinct dictated their actions. Their endless amounts of energy, the rush of straining their muscles as the moved over different equipment used for normally for their beyblade training; it was all exciting.

"_What are you guys doing?"_ A cool voice questioned and, even without looking, the quintet knew the other was glaring.

"_Kai!"_ Bryan exclaimed, being the first to recover. _"I take it big, bad Granger caught you too."_

"_It was me or Tala. I don't mind being here, he does. Not a hard choice." _The young captain answered, with a weird movement that would normally be taken as a shrug_. "But that doesn't explain what the hell you're doing to the training equipment."_

"_Sorry Kai."_ Lee and Ray chorused as they and the two blondes left the gym equipment and filed over to the benches lining one side of the extensive room.

"_I'm not."_ Bryan growled, leaping from the edge of one of the trampolines towards Kai.

Getting down lower, he approached the younger with a movement that could only be classed as predatory. At about a half a meter, Bryan paused and tilted his head to the side innocently as the younger watched him warily.

His only warning was a small growl as he pounced on the smaller and pinned him to the ground. Ignoring the glare directed his way, he nuzzled the fur just below the others jaw. _"You know Kai, there isn't anything wrong with you having fun every now and then."_

"_Wait…Bryan and Kai are together?"_ Miguel gasped staring at the scene before them as the other two gapped.

"_Yea, we are. Do you have a problem with that?" _The skate haired dog(1) asked, wiggling out from under his lover and coming to stand before the four. Receiving a negative response from them, his glare turned to a smirk. _"Now, seeing as you want to use the training room so badly; ten minutes on the treadmills. Go. Now."_

Not willing to face the wrath of Kai Hiwatari, the four bolted towards the treadmills that they had abandoned earlier and began their ten minutes.

"_You do realise that I meant you as well, right Kuznetsov?"_

* * *

"I'm sorry guys." The American teen apologized scrubbing the red fox in the basin of the restroom a couple of doors down from the kitchen. "I'm sure that devil woman meant nothing by it."

"_Wow…he's really going for the pathetic puppy routine."_ Oliver barked, feeling slightly damp from the bath he received moments before.

"_It's part of his charm." _Max laughed shaking himself and making a cloud of flour rain down around him. _I don't really want a bath. This is too much fun."_

"_You are going to have one though, aren't you?" _Raul asked as the human towelled him off roughly.

"_Of course, I'm just not going to make it easy on him."_

"Right, Maxy, now it's your turn." The elder American said turning to the off coloured fox sitting on the vanity to his left.

Crouching down low, Max waited for several moments as the blonde reached down to grasp him. _"Got you!"_ The blonde exclaimed jumping at the teen and forcing back.

Falling onto his behind, Michael looked at the bundle of fur on his chest as the foxy features took on a smug look. "Come on Max; don't make this harder than it has to be. I mean I saved you from Hilary's wrath and she one scary chick."

Not really caring at the plight of the other American, Max jumped from his team mate and hid in one of the stalls.

"Max this isn't fair." Michael protested. "It's not you who will get in trouble if I don't get you clean."

"_Sorry Michael, but this is too much fun."_ He responded crawling under the walls dividing the stall and jumping up onto the closed lid of the toilet closest to the exit.

"Come on Max!" The teen called opening door number one to nothing. "If you make this easier on me, I'll get you whatever you want. Just name to and I'll make it possible! I'm pretty sure Brooklyn understands you enough to translate."

"_It's a tempting thought." _Oliver conceded, nodding. _"Maybe you should make it easier just for the sake of having our own servant during this."_

Mentally agreeing with the Frenchmen, the blonde fox dropped down from his hiding place to go and paw at the desperate teens pant leg. Looking down at the dirty animal, Michael took note of the paw extended out towards him.

Taking it in his own hand, they shook once before the teen picked up the animal and carried him to the sink. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

"Really Mariah, are you sure you know where we are?" Julia asked for the umpteenth that afternoon. "I mean I'm sure the music we heard was coming from the other way."

"No, it was probably something else." The neko answered looking left and right at the folk that they had found. "Huh…I don't remember this being here last time."

"Wait, so that means you don't know where you're going right?" The red head snapped getting irritated with the pinkette. "Why can't you just follow the music like I suggested! We could have been there by now!"

"Well, we don't know what it was, do we! It's not like you've been here a lot either!" The cat hissed baring her sharp canines. "For all you know the training room could be just down the hall!"

Sighing, Brooklyn turned away from the girls before and looked back at where they had just come from. It seemed that luck was on his side as three foxes and an American walked across the t-section centred at the middle of the hall.

Turning back to the girls, he sighed again. It seemed that they wouldn't be finished for a long while and as Garland had told him once; when girls got into a fight like this, it was sometimes better to let them work it out.

'And who am I to say that he's wrong?' He thought, with a shrug. Turning back towards where he had seen the foxes, he jogged the short distance the group had put between him and themselves.

"Hey guys!" He greeted catching them a minute after and falling into step with the other teen and the multi-coloured animals.

Meanwhile; "It's a good thing that you're not the captain of the White Tigers then, because with you sense of direction and you're poor timing, your team wouldn't even find their way to the championship. Isn't that right Brooklyn? Brooklyn?"

* * *

"Come on chief, we just checked all the rooms in this hall-can't we just go to the training rooms now?" The world champion complained, dragging his feet as the computer expert lead the way through the long, expansive halls.

"No Tyson." The brunette protested, still looking left and right in search of any strayed foxes. "We need to make sure that we do our jobs properly."

"But Kenny~" Tyson continued to whine, pouting. "The others are most likely at the training room already, and, I mean, it's the training room! I want to get some practice while Mr Grumpy-pants Kai is out of commission."

Finally getting sick of the non-stop complaining, Kenny finally relented. "Fine Tyson, but if Hiro asks it's your fault."

* * *

It had been easy, so far, to slink around the various corners of different building so not to be seen by the Granger chasing after him. He felt too exposed. While his pace was quick and his body low, he knew that it wouldn't be hard to spot him. A red fox on a backdrop of greys and whites? Not so hard to miss.

It took longer than what he felt it should to get into another small side-street. All this running and hiding in a foreign town wasn't exactly what he trained for when he was in the abbey. All he knew was to take everything that got in the way head-on.

Concluding that he was safe enough for now, the red animal fell onto his stomach under a parked car.

While he felt terrible for letting his brothers be caught by the Japanese male, he also thought that it was for the best. If he could figure out what was happening to him and the others, then he could go back and fix it.

It was as the others had said; it was his fault. Wolborg was a wolf and part of the canine family. They were foxes also part of the canines.

It was only when he heard clatter of a tin can along the dark tarmac that the fox finally snapped out of his self-pity.

"_Well, what do we have here? A strange looking cat? No…you smell more like a dog…" _ A voice growled as four shadows approached him.

* * *

"I can't believe he would leave me here to clean up the mess." The brunette teen raged as she carefully brushed the white powder off the floor and into small dustpan she had found in of the cupboards. "What do I look like? A cleaning lady? I can't wait to give me a piece of my mind."

She growled lowly in frustration as she looked around at the far flung dust covering ninety precent of the ground.

"And those damned foxes! Using their cuteness to get out of trouble. Who do they think they are? I mean, I'm cute but I don't use it to get what I want." Huffing she returned to her task. "I'll just have to teach them some manners! It worked with Tyson…sort of…"

* * *

He was almost at the stage of giving up. That stunt that Kai had pulled with him had slowed him down and he hand still hurt like hell. Not to mention Tala was nowhere in sight.

Sighing and looking back down at his hand, he noticed that although Kai had used a lot of pressure, he didn't break the skin. Something he was silently pleased about.

"Tala…where are you?" He whispered to himself, keeping his eyes peeled for any flashes of red that may appear out of peripheral vision.

It was only when he neared an off-street that he heard the growls, hisses and yelps of something in the alley. Guessing that this could be what he was seeking, Hiro dashed towards the sound only to find himself staring at a scene he had never expect to encounter.

One lone fox stood growling in the centre, his teeth bared and head low as he stared down three poorly-cared-for, skinny alley cats, one other circled around the red form in the middle.

It was only a second later that the four were upon the crimson animal. Claws and teeth biting into fur as the single creature fought but to no avail.

Snapping out of his daze, the man stooped his foot loudly catching the groups attention. "Get outta here!" He growled scaring the felines away from the canine's ragged form.

Despite being free from the alley cats and having an open escape route, Tala didn't move. He just flopped back down on his belly with his own little foxy sigh. In his own eyes he was useless. Without anyone else he couldn't even beat a bunch of cats. No wonder Kai left-twice.

Hiro watched the pitiful form for a couple of seconds, gauging to see if the smaller would make a break for it. When he saw nothing, he moved forward and scooped the unresisting fur-ball up and carried him back to the BBA building.

A quick scan of Tala told Hiro that the only injuries the red head had were a couple of scratches and his pride bruised, but was sure that the fox would be better in the next few hours. They had seen him bounce back from worse.

"I hope you learnt your lesson, Tala. You can't run off like that. What sort of example will you be showing the other? I know you don't like to be caged up but that is no excuse." Hiro explained, in a disappointed tone. "You don't know how much people worry about you when you do something like this."

"_Like you care."_ Tala huffed moving his muzzle further away from the Japanese man's chest.

"You have no idea how worried I was when I found out that you and your team mates had gotten out." The blunette continued on stroking the somewhat mattered fur beneath his fingers. "Just promise me, you won't try pulling something like this again okay?"

"_Wont promise anything."_ Tala moved his head again, only to bury it in the crook of the human arm. He knew the elder Granger brother wouldn't have understood what he had said but he was certain that the movement was positive in the blue haired man's eyes.

* * *

1/ A male fox is called a dog or a raynard while a female is a vixen.

Well heres chapter 5 over and done with later than usual. The reason for this is because I'm going to be away for awhile and won't post. Hopefully the next chapter will be up same time easter...maybe...

Review if you care for doomed Michael!


	6. Chapter 6

Down in the training room six foxes trotted away on a set of treadmills, music Bryan had turned on several minutes earlier still playing loudly as they ran. For the most part the group was running in silence, although one of the blonde foxes kept casting wary glances over at the blue-furred canine. His deep blue eyes watched warily for a moment before returning the tread beneath his feet, Mystel clearly wanting to ask a question but not fond of the idea of getting his head bitten off by Kai…again.

"_I take it you four are probably wondering when and how Kai and I got together, no?"_ Bryan smirked, looking at the other four males. He pointedly ignored the glare he was receiving from the aforementioned male as he jumped from the treadmill, prancing over to one of the trampolines. The group continued to run for several minutes, all four unsure of what to do. Disobey Kai and hear about his _private_ relationship, or stay on the treadmill and wear themselves out for the next few hours.

It seemed Lee and Ray found the choice easiest, jumping off their machines and heading over to the lavender furred fox, Miguel and Mystel following a moment later as they decided it was safer in numbers. Gathered into a pile on the floor, the quartet looked up at the fox, waiting for him to start the story.

"_Well, it all started back in the bladebreakers first world championship appearance, when you all came to Russia. Kai and I hadn't seen each other since we were probably, seven years old? Never the less when he returned to the abbey and we were re-introduced, he fell for me instantly. Of course I didn't return his affections right away, but he grew on me." _The lavender canine stated, a back paw flicking the creamy fur around his neck as he scratched.

Somewhere on the treadmills Kai snorted in disbelief, though all five ignored him. _"And then the day before he returned to the bladebreakers, I finally found the time to be with him alone and confronted him about not only his own feelings, but my own. I –"_

"_Standing in the middle of a deserted, snow convered park, he looked deep into my eyes. We confessed our love for one another and, when we returned home, he had his way with me." _Kai interrupted from directly behind the group, making all five of the dogs jump. _"Wonderful story Bry, are you going to tell them what really happened or will you leave them with that fairy tale?"_

The lavender furred fox smirked indifferently, letting out a yelp as the slate canine pounced onto him from the ground. _"About the only true thing about his story is the timing. It happened when we were in Russia for the Bladebreakers first championship challenge." _Kai sighed, rather impressed to see the whole group listening intently. "_ After almost killing Ray in the final rounds, Bryan went out drinking. I found him completely hammered –"_

"_I was not that drunk!" _the older Russian defended, attempting to squirm out from beneath his younger teammate.

"_I found you sitting in a bin; you grinned and told me you were trashed." _The dual-toned fox stated, earning a confused frown from the lavender canine.

"_I don't remember that…."_

"_Anyhow, you were drunk, I was concerned so I took you back to one of the apartments I still had the key to." _Kai continued, finally moving off the older fox. "_I barely managed to get you through the door before I ended up pinned beneath you because you're damned heavy-"_

"_Speak for yourself, heffalump." _Bryan muttered, pouncing his younger lover.

Ray and Mystel shared a grin as they watched the duo bicker, both clearly finding it completely adorable. _"Anyway, I ended up pinned beneath him on the floor and, without really thinking about it, I told him…"_

"_He told me I was luck I was cute, otherwise the whole 'getting completely hammered' thing would be a real turn-off for anyone." _Bryan finished with a triumphant smirk, the slate foxed pinned beneath him. _"Naturally, being the drunk Casanova I was at the time, I kissed him, and then proceeded to…how did you put it Kai?"_

"_Have your way with him?" _Miguel supplied, eyes wide with wonder as he watched the duo. _"Despite the whole drunkenness, that's a really romantic way of getting together."_

All eyes turned to the blonde fox, confusion and curiosity present in the amber, slate green, ruby and blue orbs of the other foxes. _"What?"_

"I told you we were lost! You have absolutely no clue where we are at all, do you?" Julia growled, glaring at the pink haired girl in front of her. "You are such an airhead! How the hell could you get us so completely lost and unable to even find our way back to where we came from!"

"Hey it's not my fault! If you had any sense of direction we'd be able to find out way back to where we started from!" Mariah yelled back, eyes narrowed as she glared at the Spanish twin. "But no, all you could do the entire time is complain that I don't know where I'm going. If you really believed that you would've kept track of where we went!"

The two women glared at one another, neither willing to budge an inch before they simultaneously sighed and dropped to the ground. "Arguing won't get us anywhere; we're lost and that's all there is to it." The orange haired teen stated, wrapping her arms around her legs as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I should've paid more attention when Ray was showing us around yesterday." The female neko-jin agreed, copying the other teens movement. "We'd have been there already if I had."

"Been where already?" both girls jumped at the confused voice, standing to look at their new arrival. Hiro had come from somewhere further down in the hallway after hearing shouting, an injured Tala still cradled in his arms.

"Hiro! We got lost on the way to the training room…" Mariah stated, looking down at the ground.

"And we lost Brooklyn as well a little while ago." Julia completed, looking away from the older male.

"Well we may as well all head to the training room; I'm fairly sure that's where that loud music is coming from." Hiro sighed, gently stroking the limp red-head as he turned to head back down the hallway. "Come on, this way."

Absentmindedly, the older of the Granger stopped stroking the Russian, earning a gentle nip from the male as an indication he wanted the blue haired man's ministrations to continue. The fluffy red tail was thumping happily against his arm almost as soon as the hand re-buried itself in the silky fur, making the man smile.

"_Maybe being in this cage won't be so bad after all…"_

"So you're their butler?" Brooklyn asked with a laugh, earning barks of acknowledgement from the surrounding canines as they headed toward the training room, the source, it seemed, of all the noise echoing in the building.

"Max tricked me into it!" The American stated defensively. Having just explained the situation to the smiling ginger, he was feeling dumber than he had original. Outsmarted by his blonde teammate who was now the size of a house cat was bad enough, but by verbally suggesting he become a butler for the trio he had well and truly put his foot in it.

"Yet you're the one who said he'd do anything so long as he co-operated and had a bath." The prodigy laughed, stopping to pick up Oliver who was trailing behind. It seemed the Frenchman was more interested in looking everywhere than keeping up with the group.

"I know, I know, I'm an idiot." He muttered, gaze falling to the happily bounding yellow coloured fox. Both he and Raul were bounding every which way as they headed for the training room, both clearly more energetic than the adorable Frenchman. Although, the American reasoned, both the redhead and blonde had been to the BBA building multiple times before; they'd seen everything.

"So have your new masters made their first demand yet?" the emerald eyed male asked, a hand stroking gently through Oliver's fur as he walked.

"Not yet, though I'm expecting Karma to come and kick my ass soon enough." The usually loud American stated, his head dropping. "I took their side over Hiliary's after they messed up the kitchen, and left her to clean it up."

"I don't think it's karma you need to watch out for there." Brooklyn laughed, watching the two canines on the ground as they yipped at the paler fox in his arms, the group still heading for the training room.

"_Come on Ollie, come down and join us! We can race to the training room." _Max called up to the European, who seemed quite content in the ex-BEGA blader's arms.

"_As fun as that sounds, Brooklyn's found just the spot on my back that needs scratching. It's nice to be petted." _The green-white canine called back, snuggling further against the aforementioned male.

"_See you at the training room then!" _both the red and yellow foxes called as they raced off down the hall, making Michael sigh for the umpteenth time.

"They're probably just heading to the training room, there's nothing else this way." Brooklyn reassured him, earning a bark of agreement from Oliver.

"At least one of you knows how to behave."

"I swear when I get my hands on them they will pay!" Hilary growled, storming from the kitchen. It was finally clean, although she'd had to call Mr Dickenson to ensure the kitchen could be restocked to replace the supplies their master chefs had played in.

"Uh oh, looks like Hilary's on a rampage, Chief." Tyson laughed as the younger of the Granger siblings and bespectacled genius came across the brunette. The aforementioned woman sent the duo a glare that made both shiver and back up, neither wanting to cross the enraged woman.

"What happened Hilary?" Kenny asked cautiously, taking a small step forward.

"What happened is Michael is a sucker for cute animals. Oliver, Raul and Max made an enormous mess in the kitchen, so I told them off. They looked all sad, and Michael took their side, carried them from the room and left me to clean up their entire mess!"

"Where are they now?" the blunette questioned, finally recovering from the chilly stare down he'd received.

"I don't know; probably lazing about in the training room or something. I'm going to go give Michael a piece of my mind!" Storming off in the direction of said room, she disappeared out of sight before the two males realised they were going to the same place.

"Hilary! Wait up!"


End file.
